


Familial Harmony

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for GrangerSnape100's prompt 05: The F Challenge. I used the finding harmony challenge, the flesh and blood challenge, and the fluffy challenge.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Torino10154.</p>
<p><b>Notes:</b> The <i>second</i> of 4 drabbles I agreed to write for this community. Teddyradiator, I'm pulling ahead. ;)</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Familial Harmony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeddyRadiator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/gifts).



> **Challenge:** Written for GrangerSnape100's prompt 05: The F Challenge. I used the finding harmony challenge, the flesh and blood challenge, and the fluffy challenge.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
> **Notes:** The _second_ of 4 drabbles I agreed to write for this community. Teddyradiator, I'm pulling ahead. ;)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Familial Harmony

~

“Bite me!”

“Language,” murmured Severus.

Wincing, Hermione eyed the twins. They simply looked up at her and giggled. 

Shaking his head, Severus sipped his brandy.

Hermione coughed. “Honestly, that’s not even real cursing.”

“Perhaps not, but you made it sound like cursing. We should set good examples.”

“It’s a perfectly respectable expression, and it states how I feel about _The Prophet_ at the moment,” Hermione snapped.

Severus sighed. “What did they do now?”

“It’s another article about Harry. Why can’t they leave him alone?”

“What’s he done?”

“Nothing!”

Severus raised an eyebrow. Hermione flushed. “Nothing bad, anyway.”

“Just tell me.” 

~

“He’s and Draco are adopting again.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Salazar. They’re rivaling the Weasleys for most children in one house. They’re up to what, ten?”

Hermione snorted. “Four.”

“That’s like ten.” 

“There are just so many war orphans. They both feel guilty.”

“Therapy would be cheaper.” 

“Severus!”

Severus eyed the twins, who were arguing over pudding. “We could offer them ours.”

Hermione sighed, separating them. “Tempting, but no.” 

“Ah, well.” Severus patted her hand. “I know you love fighting others’ battles for them, but this is one they’ll both have to manage on their own.” 

Hermione sighed. “I know.” 

~

By the time Hermione tucked the children in, Severus had read the article. “Horrible, isn’t it?” Hermione said, joining him in bed.

Severus sighed. “Typical _Prophet_ drivel.” 

“I know! Harry’s being so generous. No one else is adopting those poor kids.” Hermione shook her head. “It’s sad. They’re not to blame for the sins of their parents.” 

“Not everyone’s as forgiving as you, sadly.” Setting aside the paper, Severus turned towards her, kissing her. “Are _our_ children asleep?”

She cuddled closer. “Yes.”

He hummed. “Good.” 

Hermione smiled. “Why? Do you have...something in mind?” 

Severus straddled her. “Always,” he purred. 

~


End file.
